Lost In You
by Auxilya
Summary: He was her boss and she was his secretary. That's the only thing they expected to be happening between them. But as time went on, she melted his cold heart and he made her feel a bit more confident in herself. SasuxSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters. I own the story though.**

**My first SasuxSasu fic, enjoy.**

**- Auxilya**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lost In You : Chapter One**

As soon as she walked into the large building, her heart picked up it's pace. People gave her odd looks, staring at her bubblegum pink hair. She held her head up high, ignoring them. They probably thought that it was disgusting to have such a hair colour inside a well known company, where everyone was a tight ass and only thought about kissing the higher ups behinds all the time. _'I'll show them.' _

She had received a call from a timid sounding woman named Hyuga Hinata, who was in charge of who gets hired and fired and was informed that she got accepted into the Uchiha Enterprise.

**- Two days earlier -**

"Haruno Sakura speaking." She cradled the cordless phone in between her shoulder and ear as she cooked her lunch.

"Miss Haruno? This is Hyuga Hinata calling from Uchiha Enterprises and I'm happy to say that you've got the job."

The phone nearly dropped hearing that she was accepted. "Really? Can I ask what kind of job I'm starting with?" Her insides were bubbling with excitement and she felt like running up and down the stairs of her house.

"You are appointed as Mr. Uchiha Sasuke's personal secretary." Hinata started out, "You're qualifications are extraordinary and I've talked to the reference people you gave and I'm quite impressed. So is Mr. Uchiha. He said you don't need an interview and can start as soon as possible."

"Thank you very much!"

"No problem. We'd like to see you two days from now to get you started. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay!"

"See you then." Hinata hung up and shook her head, '_Poor girl, she doesn't know what's coming.'_

Tossing the phone onto the counter she turned the stove off and started dancing around her kitchen. She worked her ass off in Tokyo University and did as much community service as she could, all the while gaining experience. There were a few odd jobs at fast food joints and other business's but in the end all of it was worth it. _'Hell yeah !'_

**----------------**

Walking up to the front desk, Sakura smiled warmly. "I'm looking for Hyuga Hinata?"

The brunette gave her an incredulous look, obviously looking at her hair. "May I ask for your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

The woman picked up the phone, dialed some numbers and talked for a moment. When she put it down, Sakura could have sworn she glared at her. "Miss Hyuga would like to meet you in front of Uchiha-sama's office. Floor number 40."

"Okay, thank you." She walked off to the elevators. _'Bitch.'_ Pressing the button, she waited for one of the doors to open. _'Uchiha-sama? What the heck? Stupid, crazy fan girl.' _

Sakura had heard about Uchiha Sasuke. Girls fawned over him non stop and apparently he slept with most of them. They threw themselves at him and he gladly accepted it. Stepping into the elevator she pushed the button of her destination floor. _'So..One of those man whores. I wonder how old he is...?' _One of her friends from university told her he was hot so he couldn't be _that _old. Wait...There were _some _attractive men in their forties. _'Ew please don't be a pervert!' _She tapped her foot on the metal floor, watching the little lights on the numbers change. After a couple more minutes, the doors dinged open. "Finally..." She muttered under her breath.

"Finally you're here, I hope the person in charge of the front desk didn't give you any trouble?" A small woman with long navy blue hair-It seemed to shine a purple hue in the light, Sakura noticed-and pearly white pupils stood a couple of feet away from her. She was really pretty and she looked kind of . . .Shy. Even though she talked normal, there was still some kind of awkwardness to her. Sakura smiled, _'Cute.' _

Seeing the other woman smile so warmly at her out of the blue Hinata instantly felt her cheeks heat up just a bit. She thought she got over her extreme shyness and gets-easily-embarrassed traits long ago but she guessed some people brought it out of her at times.

"Not really. Just managed to get a glare from her." Sakura chuckled. "I'll survive."

There was a pregnant pause between them.

Hinata cleared her throat, motioning for her to follow her. There was a lone double door entrance in front of them and to the right was a desk which Hinata used. Presumably.

"Sasuke, you're secretary is here." She looked like she was talking to herself, but Sakura then noticed the blackberry ear piece. "He's expecting you now." Hinata opened the door for her. "Good luck."

Sakura gave her a look of confusion before stepping in. "Thanks..?" The door closed and she got a good look at her surroundings. The wall across from the main door was a window. On the left was a couple of leather couches surrounding a black coffee table. A little farther was a lone futon. _'I guess he sleeps here too.' _On the right side was an empty desk with a PC and other stuff. It was most likely for her.

Near the windows was a large black oak desk with a PC that had three monitors that looked like a pamphlet when opened up. She couldn't quite see him because the large chair he was facing towards the window.

"Miss Haruno Sakura." Came a deep voice. She nearly jumped hearing him talk. He sounded strict as hell and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Y-Yes." Her voice squeaked as she slowly made her way towards his desk.

The huge leather chair whirled around and she saw him stand up and start to approach her. He was clad in a black suit and white dress shirt. His collar was open and propped up showing some of his pale skin. From what she could see, he had a nice body and he wasn't afraid to show it. "You should look at the person you're talking to."

Her head snapped up and she looked directly into his eyes. "Sorry sir..." Her voice trailed off getting lost in the depth of his crimson eyes that were partially hidden by his bangs.

"I'd like to set out a couple of rules here. Number one, I truly hate tardiness. Number two, bringing friends to our office is prohibited." The Uchiha looked at her up and down slyly, bending down slightly so that he was eye level with her. "And three, I don't _fuck _any of the staff. So don't get your hopes up."

The bitterness mixed with cockiness in his voice made Sakura want to punch him in the face. Her hand was curled into a fist and ready to take a shot at him. The quake of her shoulders couldn't be hidden as her jade eyes bore holes into his crimson ones.

This was one of Haruno Sakura's dangerous faults.

She'd beat the shit out of anyone if they pissed her off enough.

"Oh? Are you going to do something to me Miss Haruno?"

Giving a tight smile, Sakura breathed out through clenched teeth. "Of course not Uchiha-_sama_." Losing her job on the first day was not number one on her list.

Sasuke's eyes turned into slits. Was she taunting him? This woman who was nothing compared to him _dared _to taunt him. _'This bitch..!' _Normally, if anyone opposed him in any way, he'd make sure that their lives were miserable.

_'Actually...This'll be fun.' _Since the little pink haired woman seemed to really want this job, he decided that her fiery and rebellious attitude would be the only reason why he wouldn't fire her. Now,he wanted to see how long she'd go against him. "Good. Now I'd like you to-" Making his way over to his desk, Sasuke picked up a stack of papers, "-sort all this by noon. I want them in alphabetical order and by the date." He dropped the stack onto her desk and sat back down at his own.

Glancing at the clock, Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Great...I have 3 hours.' _As she walked over to her desk, Sasuke spoke up again.

"And may I ask why your hair is _pink._" He stared at her and awaited for her answer as she stood there. Her left eye twitched a bit, and he wondered if she was secretly psychotic. _'I wouldn't be surprised.' _

"It's my natural hair colour thank you very much for asking sir."

Sasuke didn't respond and just watched her sit down. He wasn't really looking at his computer screen, his gaze seemed to have drifted to her involuntarily. Even he had to admit though, Haruno Sakura was an all in one package. Smart, beautiful, brave and independent. All of that in that petite, sexy body of hers. _'I can make an exception to my do-not-fuck-employee's rule if it's her.' _

His eyes roamed her body, drinking in her very being. At first he thought she was trying to tempt him at first glance. The way her black skirt hugged her hips and how snug her white blouse was wrapped around her upper body. There was a teasing amount of her cleavage showing and he ached to rip the piece of clothing off of her. But he figured that her outfit wasn't slutty, it was just that she made it look so god damned appealing.

She had the face of a porcelain doll, her emerald eyes were sharp and exotic looking. And her hair. Her hair! It just amazed him how such an odd colour could look so good on a person. Then again, he couldn't picture her with any other hair colour, he didn't mean to offend her earlier but she probably took it the wrong way anyways. Also, She was clearly capable of having men eat bird shit out the palm of her hands, so why did she seem like she didn't manipulate them? Usually women like her would be the type to make men do whatever they wanted. It's all probably just a front, he'd give it a few more days. _'What the fuck. Stop thinking about her!'_

Shaking his head clear of anymore thoughts, the Uchiha continued his work.

Sometimes he was just _way _too observant.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Done!

So what do you think?

Review if you want, but I'd really appreciate it!

- **Auxilya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters. The story is oh so mine though :)**

**Sorry in advance for any weird sounding sentences or grammatical errors because this was not beta'd.**

**P.S : I kinda noticed people faved/story alerted this, and didn't review. I don't mind, but saying a few words wouldn't hurt eh ? =P**

**- Auxilya**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Lost In You : Chapter Two**

Noon rolled by and Sakura thanked god that she had finished early. Well, fifteen minutes early to be exact. She was quietly sorting through the papers minding her own business when the Uchiha started scolding someone over the phone for having done things late and wrong. His voice was powerful and quite scary. Grabbing her agenda she scribbled in the notes section : _Do not piss off the boss. _When he had finished his lecture Sakura was on edge, thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong with her work. She definitely didn't want to get on his bad side because it was insanely frightening.

"Miss Haruno." He called out flatly.

"Yes sir?"Sakura jumped in her seat slightly, taken aback by his sudden call to her.

"Uzumaki Naruto will be stopping by to discuss things with me about a merger of one of our lower class companies. I have to step out for a bit to personally drop some things off somewhere. When he gets here, make him comfortable. Do _not _let anyone else in. Hinata can come and go as she pleases." Sasuke marched to the door with documents in hand. His business-like tone never faltering. "Oh and Miss Haruno?"

"Hm?"

"The files you organized are perfect." With that being said, he opened the door and left. "

Sakura sat there flabbergasted, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. He was actually capable of giving out _compliments. _The younger Uchiha seemed to be such a strict man that any kind of praise coming out of his mouth was like rainbows being sprayed out of his ass. Which was close to impossible. "Thanks..." Her gaze was still on the closed door, expecting him to have heard it even though he was long gone.

She sat there for a couple more minutes, waiting for their guest. Out of nowhere, shouts were being heard from the other side of the door. Miss Hyuga didn't seem like the type to raise her voice at anyone. Curious to see what was happening, she got up from where she was seated and opened the door. There flailing her arms like an idiot was some leggy blonde yelling at Hinata.

"Where is he! I demand to see him _now_!"

Hinata sat there looking like she was about to cry as she tried to calm the woman."I'm sorry Miss Yamanaka, Sasuke stepped out for a bit. If you would calm do-"

"Well let me into his damn office then!"

Having no more of this nonsense, Sakura stood right in front of the blonde. She felt just a tad intimidated by her since she was obviously someone from a high class family. "I'm sorry Miss, but we cannot allow that. We were strictly given orders on who is allowed to enter the Uchiha office."

"Who the hell are _you?_" She sneered.

"I'm Mr. Uchiha's personal secretary."

"Well I'm his fiancée, so let me into his fucking office!"

"I'm sorry Miss Yamanaka, Mr. Uchiha told me not to let anyone-"

"Shut up! Who are _you _to say such things to me? _ME? _Do you know who I am?" There she went again, flailing her arms like a retard. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes and smack some sense into this woman.

"No not really...I don't plan on knowing anyways." Sakura taunted, preparing herself to start a fight with this total bitch.

"You! How _dare _you?! Who are you to tell me what I'm supposed to do?" She grabbed the collar of Sakura's shirt. "And what is with your disgusting pink hair? It's horrible! Just looking at you makes me sick. You're nothing but dirt!"

_Snap._

Any self control Sakura had left, was gone in an instant. She was more than ready to beat the shit out of this woman. Smiling menacingly, she grabbed the blonde's wrist in a death grip. "If you would so kindly remove your hand from me, that would be great." Throwing her hand away, she continued, "I don't fucking _care_ who you are or what you are to Mr. Uchiha. I am just following my orders. It is unfair that you come in here screaming like a fucking idiot, demanding to see the boss. Has it ever occurred to you that he would have _told _us to make _you- _Miss Yamanaka, an exception? He clearly didn't want you to be here, so get. Over. Yourself."

"You-I-" Gibberish sprouted from her mouth, surprised that someone had actually told her off. Hinata watched the scene thankful that Sakura had arrived or else things would have went her way.

Letting out a scream of frustration, the blonde pushed Sakura against the wall roughly. She raised a hand to deliver a blow to Sakura's face.

"Ino that's enough." Came a voice from near the elevator.

All three of them turned thier heads to the source of the voice. A man with electric blonde hair walked over to them with a fox-like smile on his face. His cerulean blue eyes were fixed on Ino with a hint of hostility. "Don't make me tell Sasuke what you're up to again."

"But this _bitch_ is pissing me off!" Ino jabbed a finger into Sakura's neck. "Tell Sasuke to fire her!"

"Ino..." He scratched the back of his head, irritated by her childishness. "Please leave, I watched the whole scene and you're the one at fault. You must follow Sasuke's orders. Do you _want _him to get angry at you?"

Ino stayed silent for a moment. "Fine!" She stomped over to the elevator. "This isn't over you pink haired bi-"

"INO." The man yelled her name in a loud voice, making her jump back.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, she was gone.

"That was quite a show Miss..?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura." He confirmed, " No one _ever _talks back to her unless it's me or Sasuke. You've got guts." Walking over to Hinata,who was just standing there, he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a little kiss on the lips. "How's my fiancée doing? Did she scare you?"

"Doesn't she always?" Hinata blushed a light shade of pink when he made such an open sign of affection in front of someone. "Sakura, this is my fiancé Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto saluted, giving another smile to her. "I'm also Sasuke's best friend."

"What... really?" Sakura asked in disbelief. They were like day and night! Naruto had such a bright and outgoing attitude that practically oozed out of him while Sasuke's was just dark and enigmatic. _'Rude too!' _Just like the Uchiha, Naruto was quite handsome. They dressed in a similar fashion except the fox-like man chose to wear the opposite. He wore a white suit and black dress shirt, which suited him perfectly. Hell, the man could wear a pink suit and it still wouldn't look bad.

"Yes really. I've known him since we were kids. That bastard has always had a stick up his ass."

Hinata giggled and Sakura stifled a laugh.

"I've always had a what in my ass?" Any signs of laughter disappeared, hearing the chilling voice.

"Oh shit! Nothing man, nothing." Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Why is it that we can _never _hear the elevator?"

"Don't ask me." Sasuke shrugged walking past them all, motioning Naruto to follow suit. "I'll call you when the meeting's over, Haruno." Once Naruto was inside his office, he shut the door. "I saw Ino stomping off into her car. Did she try to cause trouble again?"

"Yeah! My poor Hinata was scared to even say anything. Sakura though, was all up in her face and told her off. You should have seen the look on Ino's face! It was priceless! She couldn't even talk properly for a full minute before she turned back to normal!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke stared absently at the door, feeling kind of bad for having to miss it. No one _ever _piped up against her since she was such a drama queen who went over board on things. "Did she mention that fiancé nonsense again?"

"More than once man. And you know what else..." He began to explain everything from beginning to end as Sasuke smacked his forehead.

_'I swear that woman is such a disgrace to my name. I should have never fucked her.'_

He listened to Naruto's story and formulated a plan to completely cut things off with Yamanaka Ino.

For good.

All the while gaining more of an interest in his new personal secretary.

_'That pinky is impressing me more and more...'_

And it's hard to impress an Uchiha.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY! Awesomes!**

**Review please :) and thanks for reading!**

**- Auxilya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters, but I sure do own the story :)**

**I apologize in advance for grammatical errors or weird sounding sentences for this was not beta'd XD**

**And thanks to all that reviewed, I love you from the bottom of my heart!**

**- Auxilya**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lost In You : Chapter Three**

There was a moment of silence between Hinata and Sakura as they sat down. Giggles started to erupt from both of them as they stared at each other. "So Hinata, when are you guys getting married?"

Fiddling with her fingers, the Hyuga replied timidly, "In the summer time. July."

"Oh my god! That's-" She counted the remaining months with her fingers, "-Four months from now! I'm so happy for you!" Engulfing her in a hug, Sakura squealed in happiness. What could she say? She was a sucker for romance of any kind!

"Uh, Sakura...I can't...Breathe..." Even though she was struggling to breathe, she was still smiling. It's been a long time since she had a friend, she was too shy to approach anyone and that caused her to be lonely. She usually didn't warm up to strangers, but she felt that Sakura was going to be a good friend. Her past friend had betrayed her only because she was the Hyuga heiress and only wanted money. Not wanting that to happen again, she completely closed off all friendships she had and that's when talking to people had become difficult.

Later, she met Naruto at a business party and it was love at first sight for both of them. He slowly got rid of that wall that surrounded her and it made her feel more confident. Soon after, she started to talk to people more openly. Well, only if it was about business. When it got to talking about her personal life with a person she didn't know well, she'd panic. Right now though, she felt Sakura was not a bad person. She had helped her get rid of Ino and offered a feeling of security. That usually never happened.

"Sorry!" Sakura giggled nervously, "I get carried away easily."

The two women started sharing stories of their lives as they waited for the meeting to finish.

----------

"So now that this merging stuff is settled, I'd like to give you something." Naruto grinned from ear to ear as Sasuke gathered up all the papers and neatly put them away in a folder.

"Hurry up, I've got other work to do." After placing the manila folder into his drawer, Sasuke diverted his attention back to his best friend. He watched him reach into his coat and pull out a light purple envelope.

"I'm inviting you to Hinata and I's engagement party." Handing it over to him, Naruto's grin widened. "You can bring anyone you want. Maybe Miss Haruno?"

"And what makes you think that I'll bring her?"

"I think she's the perfect candidate. As you said earlier, she's a very efficient secretary and you expect a lot from her work. Who could be better? She has manners too unlike-"

"Don't mention that name in front of me." Sasuke growled as he stood up from his seat. Grabbing the blonde by the shoulders he started pushing him out.

"Come on Sasuke! Think about it okay. Think of it as a welcome into the company kind of thing for her!"

"Fine. I'll consider it." When they were both outside his office, they heard the two ladies chatting quite loudly.

What surprised them both, actually, was Hinata who was talking more than usual.

"Think about what I just said." Whispered Naruto as he gave Sasuke's side a nudge. "Well ladies, sorry to interrupt your lovely chatting time but I'm gonna have to steal Hinata away for lunch." He wrapped his arms around her and started to walk towards the elevator.

"But Naruto I have work and-"

"Don't worry about it Hinata. I'll take care of it." Sakura reassured as she waved at the couple. "Have fun!"

When the elevator doors closed, the both of them stood there in silence.

"Well Miss Haruno, that's a big responsibility that you've taken up." Motioning her to come behind the desk, he pulled out the chair. "I'll teach you some things about Hinata's work."

Sakura sat down on the chair and looked at the computer screen. She felt him lean over her, his musky scent invading her senses. His hand was on the mouse clicking on things as he explained the functions of the programs and what they're used for. Her heartbeat picked up it's pace when he looked down at her and asked if she got it. His hot breath fanned the top of her face and she felt her cheeks warm up. Nodding absentmindedly she tried paying attention to what he was saying but it wasn't happening. She gave a silent prayer to god and hoped he didn't feel her heartbeat. _'Get it together! You're acting like an infatuated school girl!' _

His warmth suddenly disappeared. Looking up, she saw him pull out an envelope. "That idiot Naruto invited me to their engagement party and wanted me to bring you. It's just a yes or no question. I don't really care what your answer is."

Sakura pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest. "And if I say no?" Maybe if he just asked nicely, then she might have said yes. But since he was being such an ass about it, she'd give him a hard time. Knowing him, getting refused was a blow to his ego! Of course he cares about what her answer is!

"Oh I don't know. I'd get angry." Giving the chair a light push using his knee, he stepped forward. "No one refuses me."

She felt a thud and knew that she had just hit the wall. He put his hands on both of the armrests. _'Oh my god, oh my god!' _The proximity between them closed in and she once again felt the warmth of his body.

Leaning forward, Sasuke smirked against her ear. "What's your answer again? Huh? .Ra..." His whisper was husky as he pronounced each syllable of her name. A Chill ran down her spine and she suppressed a shudder from coming out.

"O-okay...I'll go..." She breathed out.

"Well then, it's next Saturday. I shall come by and escort you." The Uchiha straightened up and dusted off his suit. "I want my meetings for this week organized by the time Hinata comes back."

The door of his office closed and Sakura sat in the chair trying to catch her breath. What was _that _all about?

-------------------

Throwing himself onto the futon, Sasuke spread his limbs all over the place. Just what the fuck did he just do? He clearly set out a couple of rules for them and yet there he went breaking them. _This isn't like you! _Sighing, he threw off his jacket and watched it land on the floor with a soft thud. Closing his eyes, he let the sleep consume him. He was tired and didn't get much sleep for the past couple of weeks and this small break was something he deserved for being locked up in his office all the time.

Not too soon, he heard the doors of his office open and close. Irritated from being disturbed, he sat up quickly, ready to get angry at who dared to bother him. "Get the fu...What are you doing in here? I told you to finish your work."

There at the edge of the futon,and to his utter surprise, was Sakura. Her face was flushed and she was whimpering as she crawled on top of him. Her blouse was unbuttoned more than usual. "I want you..._Sasuke..."_ Her voice was sultry and seductive. "I can't hold back anymore..."

"W-What the hell...! Get out!" Gripping the sides of the futon he felt the urge to just throw her under him and fuck her senseless if this continued. The valley of her breasts were in full view as she straddled him. She rotated her hips against his and he let out a grunt. Her slender fingers snaked their way under his shirt, oh so slowly trailing her nails across his skin making sure to leave marks. This was _torture. _He wanted to stop her and just have his way, but being the one controlled was something he wasn't used to. Hell, it felt damn good because Sakura was excellent at it.

He swallowed hard feeling her soft lips leave wet, open mouthed kissed down the side of his neck. A groan escaped his lips as her other hand took hold of him through his dress pants. It was bad enough he was already turned on, it was even worse he was already hard before anything sexual actually happened. Getting intimate with his employees was something he would never did but _fuck, _this woman was driving him nuts. He felt his belt being undone and soon after his pants. He watched her lower herself as she gripped his hips-

_Knock, knock. _

Jerking up into an upright position Sasuke took in surroundings, feeling the effects of just waking up. _The fuck?_ Looking around, he didn't find Sakura anywhere in sight.

"Sir, you've got a phone call from Mr. Hatake line 2." Came Sakura's voice from the other side of the door.

"Tell him I'll call him back."

"Alright...Are you okay sir?"

"Yeah, just tell him!" He screamed up frustratingly.

He sat on the futon trying to get his breathing in check. It just seemed so _real. _Something was definitely wrong with him. This attraction he had for her was starting to take over. Yeah, she was beautiful, but _shit. _He never wanted someone as bad as now. He was starting to have fantasies about her and they've only known each other for what? Half a day.

Looking down, he noticed the tent he was sporting under his pants.

_'I'm losing my mind...'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY! **

**Bad bad Sasuke lol!**

**Thanks for reading. Review too!**

**- Auxilya**


End file.
